Una canción en la obscuridad
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT Especial de día de muertos noviembre 2010 !-Miguel y DOnny recuerdana unos amigos suyos... que solo se venuna vez al año...


**Una canción en la obscuridad…**

_**Especial de día de muertos**_

_Horus Reborn: ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectorcitos queridos y bonitos? Yo espero que muy bien, recordando a aquellos que ya han dejado este plano (como es debido en estas fechas… por lo menos en esta parte del planeta, porque en Japón esas fechas son en agosto x9)  
Este fic está dedicado a aquellas personas que acostumbran divertirse y atiborrarse de dulces en día de muertos, y cantar cancioncitas de la muerte, (¡como mis queridos primitos! Sus dibujos de ofrendas estuvieron divinos!) pero principalmente, está dedicado a mi gran amiga, una bailarina de danza árabe argentina y autora de los fics "Comida China" (Shaman King & Sakura Card Captors, Len&Meiling) "Las caras de la luna" (Shamna King, Len&Pilika) y no digo lso demás pro que me da flogera… (Redoble de tambores) GENY HIBARI HANABUZA FRANKEN ¡que cumple añitos!(bueno los cumplió hace tres días… ñ.nUU)  
Con 72 horas de atraso pero…¡FELICIDADAES GENY!_

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas Ninja) No pe pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (Ni aunque tenga sueños muy raros que parecen sacados de un extraño mundo crossovereado de montones de mangas… y que se amplía a cada momento XD) Y si, aun es válido este especial de día de muertos, en Yucatán se supone que los muertos llegan el 1 y 2 y se van hasta el 8, ¡Así que aún es válido!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Prólogo…**_

_Han pasado muchos años desde el día en que cuatro pequeños quelonios supieron que hay cosas más allá de esta vida. ¿Qué piensan ustedes visitantes? ¿Cómo es posible que cuatro pequeños hayan conocido algo tan siniestro y macabro y sigan en el camino de la luz? Visitantes, si algo puedo asegurarles, afirmarles, jurarles por mi vida, es que no todo lo concerniente al otro lado es algo funesto, macabro frío y obscuro, ¿Qué? ¿No les parece lógico? Visitantes, primero que nada, deben comprender que nada es lo que parece, abran sus mentes y aventúrense a mirar más allá de lo que sus ojos ven… Pues en este mundo… todo es posible…_

_**Una canción en la obscuridad…**_

El último cuadro ahora tenía dibujada una "X" dibujada con un marcador rojo, (dibujada muy burdamente al igual que las demás), el dibujo en ese mes del calendario tenía una alegre y sonriente calabaza que permaneció sonriendo a pesar de que la página ya estaba siendo cambiada por uno de los hermanos tortuga.

— ¡Noviembre ha llegado! — Exclamó el de banda anaranjada.

— ¿Y? — Pregunta con su gesto de pocos amigos el amargado de la familia— ¿Qué tiene de especial?

— ¿No te acuerdas? — Preguntó confundido — ¿No te acuerdas que ocurre en día de muertos?

— No, ni me interesa— Respondió, es más que obvio que no durmió lo suficiente. Salió de la cocina y momentos más tarde se oyó el repetido impacto de sus puños contra el pobre saco del dojo. Mikey dibujo un gesto triste en su cara y miró al suelo. Ya Leo le había preguntado por qué estaba tan feliz, justo antes del desayuno ¿De verdad nadie se acordaba? ¿Ninguno de sus hermanos le daba importancia a ese día?

El día primero de noviembre era algo especial para los cuatro… o solía serlo. Mikey no comprendía que pasó, quizá al crecer Leo se centró tanto en su entrenamiento que olvidó algunas cosas que solían ser primordiales (justo antes de ser el líder, encontrar a los ninja del pie o alguna de las otras experiencias más allá de lo imaginable); Rafa, hace ya mucho tiempo que se olvidó de esas "cosas de niños", ya no le importaba pensar en lo que solían hacer, solo se habían convertido en bonitos recuerdos para guardaren un cajón. ¿Y Donny? al ser un genio seguramente Donatello se habría cuestionado sobre lo que les ocurrió y lo habría interpretado como alguna especie de ilusión óptica, o una jugarreta mental o alguna cosa así, pues siendo un genio solo confiaba en la ciencia.

El pequeño suspiró. No podía creer que lo hubieran olvidado y tratar de recordárselos sería inútil, lo tomarían como una más de sus niñerías sin importancia. De acuerdo, debía admitir que no les faltaban motivos para pensar aquello, ¿Acaso se les había olvidado que nunca se debe de olvidar a los amigos?

_Apenas tenían unos seis o siete años cuando su maestro les estaba enseñando las rutas del alcantarillado (necesitaban saber por dónde escapar en caso de que algo malo ocurriera), a veces los dejaba ir solos con total libertad, pero en aquella ocasión no tenían permiso. Rafael había estado molestando a Miguel Ángel en el entrenamiento de ese día y todos habían terminado confinados a la que entonces era su guarida. _

_Pero eso no los detuvo, como siempre, la tortuga de rojo fue quien inició el quebrado de reglas, teniendo que ser perseguido pro sus hermanos para no meterse en problemas (cosa que, la verdad, no han logrado nunca). Corrieron asta llegar a una bifurcación en el camino, el túnel más grande era el de la izquierda, y ciertamente más visible que el de la derecha, que parecía ser uno de los antiguos sistemas acuíferos de la ciudad. No supieron nunca, con exactitud cómo fue que nunca antes habían visto aquél túnel, pero en ese momento, Rafael aprovechó la existencia de aquél pasadizo para escapar, pero no pudo, el cansancio (tanto de él, como de sus hermanos) hizo que se detuvieran a tomar un respiro._

_Leo comenzó a recitar (casi con paranoia) las cosas que su maestro les había dicho sobre salir sin permiso, romper las reglas y no poner atención en lo que se hace, como consecuencia se inició una pelea entre los dos más grandes. Los más pequeños los miraban algo tristes, asustados de que se pusieran a pelear a cada rato, Mikey estaba a punto de romper a llorar porque él se sentía muy perdido, no recordaba haber ido nunca por aquellos rumbos y acto seguido abrazó a Donatello diciendo "Tengo miedo" el genio también le abrazó, y viendo que la pelea de sus hermanos iba para largo, se levantó. Estaba a punto de terminar él mismo con la pelea de sus hermanos cuando los cuatro pequeños escucharon una voz romper con el ambiente que les rodeaba._

_La macabra letra de la canción era acompañada de una alegra tonada, y la voz que la interpretaba parecía ser de niños, quizá de su edad, quizá mayores. Cuando se dieron cuenta caminaban por ese túnel que apenas era iluminado por unos débiles rayos de luz de luna al final. Al salir el miedo comenzó a invadirlos. Pero la canción se mantenía sin cambios en su tono_

…_Dos esqueletos juegan un partido  
Con la cabeza de un recién fallecido  
Cabezas por aquí… cabezas por allá…  
Cabezas, cabezas…  
buajajajaja…_

_Miraron a ambos lados, y vieron sentados sobre unas lápidas a un grupo de niños, eran seis, cinco niños y una sola niña que parecía ser la mayor. Los cuatro tenían rostros pálidos y unas profundas ojeras. Dos de ellos parecían ser de su misma edad, un chico de piel trigueña y cabello negro completamente empapado vistiendo un pantalón azul y una playera verde, el otro era pelirrojo y con pecas en el rostro, vestía una pijama a cuadros y unas pantuflas. El tercero y el cuarto parecían ser hermanos (Se notaba en la similitud de sus rasgados ojos castaño claro) Uno perecía tener diez u once años y el otro quizá unos ocho, ambos vistiendo gruesos abrigos negros y cubiertos de lo que parecía ser nieve; el último y más pálido del grupo, tenía la cabeza completamente calva y una bata de hospital; mientras la niña parecía tener doce o trece años, tenía su cabello negro cayendo por sus hombros en unas pequeñas trenzas y su ropa era un uniforme del colegio de monjas… _

_Ellos les miraron, en cuanto los otros se percataron de su presencia, hicieron lo mismo. Salieron de esa contemplación en cuanto la niña les extendió la mano. Ellos no se asustaban de su aspecto, según decían no había nada que temer… Se hicieron amigos rápidamente. No podían quedarse mucho tiempo, porque seguramente su padre vendría a buscarlos, pero si fue el suficiente para aprender la canción que ellos cantaban. _

_Les dijeron que habían estado ahí desde la noche de Halloween y se irían al día siguiente. ¿Por qué? Porque ese era el tiempo que les habían dado para estar de visita y ver a sus familias. Después, se irían. ¿Cuándo regresarían? El año siguiente. El día que siguió, los pequeños regresaron a escondidas para jugar con sus nuevos amigos y prometieron que irían cada año a jugar con ellos._

Habían mantenido aquella promesa por mucho tiempo, pero, al parecer, poco a poco se les fue olvidando a los mayores. Ahora parecía que sólo el más pequeño se acordaba de aquella que era (o solía ser) su tradición secreta. Pero no importaba, el hecho de que sus hermanos hubieran olvidado a sus amigos no significaba que él también lo haría ¿O sí?

Ya en la tarde, después del entrenamiento, el chico de verde preparó unas cosas en una mochila dispuesto a salir de la guarida.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó el mayor.

— A… un lugar— le respondió el otro antes de echar a correr por una de las salidas que conectaba al alcantarillado— ¡Si me necesitan me llaman! — Leo estaba a punto de correr tras él, la actitud de su hermanito había estado un poco extraña esa mañana, pero una voz serena le hizo detenerse.

— Calma, regresará más tarde— le apunta el genio con una sonrisa— Y no te preocupes, no es nada peligroso. — Sin decir más se dirigió a su laboratorio, pero fue interrumpido por la pregunta de su hermano…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Leo estaba más que confundido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Va al cementerio — Pregunta el genio al tiempo que su hermano abre sus ojos en sobremanera— no pongas esa cara Leo, nosotros solíamos ir con él…— El rostro de Leonardo está lleno de dudas— No te preocupes Leo, no va a pasar nada. No lo v a ver ningún ser viviente. El mayor no puede evitar preguntarse miles de cosas, pero en cuestión de segundos sacude la cabeza y se marcha a continuar su entrenamiento, confiando plenamente en las palabreas de su hermano menor, que a su vez comienza su retirada al laboratorio con una pequeña sonrisa y cantando por lo bajo una canción de letra algo macabra…

_Sobre la ruina de un viejo monasterio  
se alzan las tumbas de un nuevo cementerio.  
Tumbas por aquí… Tumbas por ayá…  
Tumbas y tumbas… buajajajaja…_

Mientras que esto pasaba en la guarida, el de bandana naranja revivía nítidos los recuerdos de la primera vez que vieron a sus amigos del cementerio hasta que finalmente, llegó al páramo en que siempre les hallaban siempre, tomando asiento sobre las lápidas que estaban del tamaño ideal para usar como silla. Un niño de pijama les sentó sobre la que decía "Jesse"; el que parecía estar completamente empapado, sobre la que tenía el nombre de "Jeff"; los hermanos compartían una sola lápida, con los nombres de "William" y "Jill", el chico con la bata de hospital no tenía una lápida con el nombre completamente legible, pero en su bata se podía leer el nombre de "Chris" y la niña se hallaba sobre una lápida, un poco más desgastada que las de los otros niños, donde sse leía el nombre de "Rachel"

El de bandana naranja los saludó alegre y efusivamente, mientras que se acercaba a las lápidas sobre las que descansaban para colocar algunas cosas que traía en la mochila, como unas flores de papel y dulces, claro, también les trajo algo a sus amigos, Para Jesse fue un par de pantuflas, de esas que parecen pies de monstruo (y lo necesitaba, después de todo, no es bueno pisar el suelo frio con neumonía). A Jeff le dio una toalla enorme y suave (Después sela pagaría a Abril, pero bueno, Jill llevaba mucho tiempo empapado). Para los hermanos William y Jill hubo una sombrilla, así ya no se seguirían cubriendo de nieve, a Chris le dio un gorro y un suéter muy mullido, y para Rachel, unos broches para el cabello.

Le encantó observarla cara que pusieron. Desde hace algún tiempo se le había ocurrido darles aquello, pero no lo había podido conseguir. Además no se había enterado, hasta hacía dos años, que hay no los visitaban sus familiares, Jesse decía que su familia no quería verlo porque se ponían muy triste, pero que no le importaba, pues ahora su hermanito se encargaría de hacer sonreír a su mamá, y no sufría de asma (como él). Jill y William no tenían ya quien los visitara, sus padres se habían mudado a otra ciudad luego de que ellos se extraviaran en las cales de la ciudad durante una nevada. Chris había llegado hace poco, luego de que lo confundieran con alguien más, y su mamá no sabía dónde estaba él. Por otro lado Jeff y Rachel ya no tenían familia que los visitara, pues todos estaban juntos en… "aquél lugar" pero que le gustaba regresar sólo para jugar pequeñas bromas.

_Dos de noviembre, día de difuntos  
salen los muertos a pasear todos juntos  
Muertos por aquí… Muertos por allá…  
Muertos, muertos  
Buajajajaja…_

Donny tenía muchas ganas de acompañar a Miguel Ángel al cementerio a saludar a Rachel y a los otros niños, pero no podía, consideraba inútil ir si ni siquiera podría verlos. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda, es verdad que, al crecer, se pierde la capacidad para ver eventos sobrenaturales, hadas, ninfas, elfos y, por supuesto, espíritus. Leonardo y

Rafael habían crecido aceleradamente desde que comenzó su conflicto de "yo soy el líder", dejaron los juegos atrás y por ende, las "cosas de niños". Él, por su parte, se había enfrascado aún más en sus investigaciones y creaciones tecnológicas, no es que decidiera olvidarse de las fantasías que disfrutaba con sus hermanos, no es que la ciencia le metiera en la cabeza el típico pensamiento de "eso no existe", simplemente se distrajo, y tanto se distrajo en lo que era su pasión, que olvidó por completo la otra habilidad que tenía aun junto con su hermanito… (bueno, realmente no sabía con certeza aquello, pero muy probablemente ya la había perdido)

Pero bueno, ya no importaba, esta vez le preguntaría a Miguel Ángel cómo estaban los chicos, para demostrarle que no había olvidado su tradición secreta. Seguramente que llevaba cosas para ellos en la mochila. Una toalla para Jeff (el pobre se había ahogado), Una sombrilla para Jill y William, unas pantuflas para Jesee (aunque sus problemas respiratorios no hubieran acabado con ellas si aun estuviera vivo), Para Chris un gorro… (Que bueno que no fue el rosario budista, no es bueno hacer chistes con enfermos de cáncer) y para Rachel… unos listones para sus trencitas… (Si, al parecer, el primer amor de su hermano fue una niña fantasma) Le encantaría poderlos ver… Aún no era media noche… si se apresuraba…quizá los alcanzaría…

Además, teóricamente, si él aún recordaba a Rachel y los demás, no debería estar perdiendo el don de verlos (Como lo habían hecho sus hermanos mayores). Debía apresurarse, además, no iba a dejar a Miguel sólo con Rachel mucho tiempo…

_Cae la noche sobre el campamento,  
sombras asesinas se encuentran al acecho  
Sombras por aquí…Sombras por allá…  
Sombras y sombras  
Buajajajaja…_

_¡AUUUU!_

**-FIN-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Horus Reborn: Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review (recuerden que las amenazas de muerte deben estar correctamente escritas y con buena ortografía y gramática, si se va a amenazar de muerte a alguien, debe de hacerse con gracia, estilo, elegancia y clase) PD: ¡Felíz Día de muertos a todos! Mis saludos a sus parientes que los visitan en esta fecha (ustedes saben a qué me refiero)_

_P.D.: Aquí les comparto la calavera que escribí ara mi amiga Lau,surgió deuanconversacion de messenger esta mañana XD_

_Aún no era día de muertos  
que celebran todos los cuerpos,  
cuando en Colombia  
con mi amiga Lau,  
la huesuda llegaba a su colonia._

_Lau la vio y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su oz  
a lo que de protesta se escucho de la huesuda su voz  
"¡Regrésame eso!  
o te rompo un hueso!"  
A lo que Lau rspondio:  
"hazlo y yo te doy un Shinigami-chop!"_

_La huesuda no pudo ir contra esa lógica  
así que hablo con adulación  
"Yo solo quería llevarte lejos, muy lejos, de esta nacion"  
"¿Y a donde vamos?"  
Pregunta con fingida inocencia  
" Pues al más allá. ¡Donde hay mas diversion!"_

_A lau esto no le gustó,  
pero muy lista la niña salió,  
pues a la parca vaciló:  
"¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?"_

_La huesuda miro su calendario:  
"¡Es hora! se me olvidaba que cambió el uso horario"  
Pero esono salvó a Lau,  
de que alguien se la viniera a llevar.  
Solo diré que terminó en un gran fiestón,  
y la culpable fue la señorita faraón._


End file.
